


Show Yourself

by Reylo_of_light



Series: Frozen Inspired Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Based on Frozen song, Ben is dead but won't stay that way, F/M, Padme is there for Ben, Show Yourself from Frozen 2, Show yourself made me think of Ben, World Between Worlds, Yes I've done another one of those
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reylo_of_light/pseuds/Reylo_of_light
Summary: Ben in the world between worlds. Inspired by the song 'Show Yourself'.Ben finding himself.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Kylo Ren/Ben Solo
Series: Frozen Inspired Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824721
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Show Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I did another song inspired one from Frozen. Like or leave it! :D

Show Yourself

Waking up, the first thing he was aware of, was that it was dark.

His eyelids felt heavy as dragged them open, gazing into the seemingly endless blackness, searching for answers, an explanation.

The second thing he was aware of, was that he was trembling.

He did not think this was due to the cold, in fact, he was not even sure there was any sort of climate here, it was neither warm nor cold. No, he was sure the reason he was trembling was the unnerving sense that he was not alone. That something truly profound was about to happen.

He moved slowly, uncertainly through the dark, a strange feeling spreading through him. It was almost as though there was a presence here, nothing he could yet see, but he felt surrounding him. Something about it was familiar, as though perhaps he’d fallen into a dream but could not hold onto exactly what it was he was aware of.

Was that movement? Perhaps a whisper of wind? But how could there be? Perhaps a voice then?

He could sense them, definitely a presence, somewhere around him, but surprisingly, it didn’t feel threatening. Rather, it was like… like a friend.

All his life, he was not sure he could say he had ever had one of those, so who or what was this?

‘Is this the Force?’ He wondered.

Was this how he became one with it? Was this his arrival to a life beyond?

He took another step and felt a rush of emotions he had not felt in many years, at least, until he was in her arms – Rey’s arms. He felt joy, safety, love. He felt all the things that one might have associated with home.

‘Is that how it feels?’ He wondered to himself, ‘Is becoming one with the Force like coming home? Have I arrived at the gate?’

Ben looked around, still he saw nothing but darkness but still, those feelings remained. He could still feel that presence, somewhere on the edge of his awareness. Not yet ready to show themselves, to share their secrets.

He knew the feeling. For so long, he had hidden behind a mask, always trying to be a fortress, cold and closed, hiding his secrets from everyone. Was this presence like that too? But if this was the Force, if they were the friend they felt like they were, they had no need to hide.

“Show yourself!” Ben Solo called out, half desperate, half agitated by the unknown. His voice seemed to echo, sounding far harsher and more frightened than he had meant.

He shrank back from his own echo. The presence did not shirk him though. Rather, he felt as though they came closer, as if to reassure him, they were not afraid of him, that it was ok.

It felt safe and comforting.

Who was it then? He needed to know. He was dying to meet them.

He jolted remembering that he already had. He had given everything to Rey, just to see her bright and alive once more. Was it her? Hovering just out of his reach now?

“Show yourself, please” He called more softly.

He was here, wherever here was. If he was one with the Force, was he destined to be alone? Was this his family still keeping away from him? Rejecting him?

It was as though this thought upset the presence and he could have sworn he felt a rush of sadness and anger from it that he could think that. If they cared, why would they not show themselves? It was their turn surely?

It was like the faintest spark lit ahead, coaxing him forward in the endless black.

“Are you the one I’ve been looking for all my life?” He asked, and he could hear the frightened child in his voice, looking for answers about the voices in his head, the powers he had.

He felt like whoever it was, had much to show and teach him. He was ready to learn the answers at last.

It was like a sudden rush of hope and warmth flooded his body. Ben Solo let a small grin reach his face. He was going to finally get answers. He began to run, chasing that flicker of light through the dark.

He had never felt more certain about anything, all his life being torn between things, his family, the voices in his head, the light, the dark, Rey… But now, now he felt like he was here for a reason. Maybe it had all been for a reason, was he about to find the reason for everything? Why he was born to this cruel legacy?

He had always been different, too similar, they would tell him, to his father, his grandfather, his mother. Too different to the other Jedi pupils, different to other Force users, to others on the Darkside, and the light. Normal rules had never applied to him, he had been stronger and more powerful, his bond with Rey had been unheard of. Nothing was normal about him.

‘Is this the day?’ Ben wondered. ‘Could this be the way that I finally find out why?’

“Show yourself! I’m no longer afraid!” He called out, with renewed confidence and hope. The light seemed to glow a little brighter. The trembling had stopped, and his heart rushed with excitement, with that fickle feeling he thought he’d long since forgotten – hope and faith.

“Here I am, I’ve come so far.” He called out, thinking back over the long and lonely journey he’d been on. The way he’d always felt that he was something to be afraid of, unwanted and unloved; of the effort to try and resist the voice, to ignore it’s whispers, only for it all to be confirmed and to find himself falling; to that desperate fight to cut his ties to the light; to finding Rey, a glimmer of hope that maybe he was meant for more; their complicated relationship that culminated in him finally doing something right. This moment now, this presence, this was it. They were the answer he’d waited for all of his life.

“Show yourself, let me see who you are.” He glanced around, his eyes following that flicker of light as it danced around him. “Come to me, open a door… don’t make me wait anymore.” He asked it softly and the light, it seemed, responded.

All around him, circular openings appeared, each with a viewpoint to a different moment in time. More and more appeared like a winding river of memories that expanded and expanded until it was more like an ocean surrounding him.

He could see his own past, playing on the Falcon with his father, snoozing on his chest; Learning to braid with his mother; discovering control of the Force and building his first saber under Luke’s tutelage; flying high above Chewie’s head; rushing to greet his uncle Lando; meeting Rey and his last moment with her. He saw memories that were not his; his grandfather’s story painted in these windows into time, Luke’s, his mother’s. He saw the tale of Jedi’s that came before him, before them all. And Ben saw a woman he knew by reputation. A woman his family so often forgot to mention, with eyes he knew and a soft smile.

The light finally ceased to dance and open windows and formed the outline of a woman, a woman who almost looked like she was made of constellations.

“Come my darling, homeward bound.” She spoke to him, her face getting clearer, flowers appearing in her hair, her arms opening wide to accept him.

“I am found.” He gasped, running like a child into the arms of the grandmother he had never known.

Padme embraced him and he felt her love, her kindness and her understanding. He’d always thought he was destined to become another Vader like Anakin, he thought he’d heard him in his head and it had always been lies. But here, here was Padme, showing him everything and reassuring him that he had never been alone.

As she held him, he saw Force ghosts appear through other doors, he laid eyes on his mother for the first time in years, older than he remembered, but happier. He saw his uncle too, again older than he’d looked when he tricked Ben on Crait. For the first time in his life, Ben laid eyes on his grandfather, a younger man with a scar not unlike the one Ben had had, his hair tousled and a half smile on his face; he saw the man he knew to be Obi Wan Kenobi and the strange creature he knew was Yoda.

Generations of Skywalkers and Jedi, finally there.

“Show yourself, step into your power.” His mother told him.

“Grow yourself into something new.” Anakin said with a smile. Ben understood, to be more than the Jedi of old, more than the broken legacy left to him.

Padme gently touched his cheek, pulling his gaze back to hers. Her eyes sparkled with tears but the smile on her face showed she was proud.

“You are the answer you’ve been waiting for all of your life.”

She embraced him tightly as another opening appeared behind the ghosts, a girl visible on a lonely desert planet watching twin suns set. Rey.

“She is the answer you’ve been waiting for. Show yourself.” Padme assured him, her watery smile bright as stars as she let go of his hand.

Ben hardly dared believe he could be so lucky. He looked to his mother, uncle and grandfather as he stepped closer to the opening. Was it just him, or did his mother look fainter?

She just smiled, her eyes bright and watery like her mother’s, and nodded.

Ben gave a small smile and nod back, stepping through the opening and onto Tatooine.

The opening closed behind him, Ben managed one last look at his grandmother before it closed.

He looked towards Rey, she was running over the sand towards him.

Ben’s face split into a grin as he opened his arms, lifting Rey into the air in a warm embrace as she through herself at him.

As he clutched her tightly to him, he spotted his mother, uncle and grandfather over her shoulder. All three smiled, Leia faded, and Ben felt his mother’s presence one last time, then she was gone.

Ben held Rey tighter as Luke and Anakin vanished too.

“You came back for me.” Rey cried quietly into his neck.

“You found me, sweetheart. You found me and bought me home.”

He was found.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering why I didn't bring Han in, I figure that Han had his moment with Ben on the Death Star wreck. I know it's Ben's memories, but I imagine it's a bit like Harry talking to Dumbledore in Deathly Hallows 'of course it's happening inside your head but why should that mean it isn't real?'  
> So to me, Han made his peace and moved on.  
> Leia moves on too now Ben is reunited.


End file.
